


Hugs

by LadyGrrey



Series: Eric and Four [3]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Eric gives a hug, Eric is actually maybe a softie!, Four needs a hug, M/M, Plays when their both still initiants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Relationships: Eric/Four (Divergent)
Series: Eric and Four [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Hugs

„I'll jump first!“, a melodic voice said. A girl in a loose fitting orange-yellow dress stepped forward. She wore brown sandals and had honey blonde hair. An Amity through and through.  
Eric couldn't contain a sneer. What did an Amity want in dauntless?! An Amity and a skinny looking stiff next to her. A very skinny stiff with deep dark blue eyes! Fascinating blue eyes! Not that Eric would ever admit that, he wasn't a dann Candor! But that sadly didn't change the facts!  
He slightly pulled on his white shirt, flexing over his muscles. His glasses were lost on the way here. 

It was the first night after the choosing ceremony and about 2 o'clock in the morning, when he was woken by quiet footsteps. Slowly he opened his eyes and after his eyes got used to the darkness, he could see the stiff tumbling through the darkness.  
„What the hell stiff?“, he whispered annoyed and he could watch the horror on the stiff face when he whipped his head arround, his blue eyes seemed huge and he was visibly trembling.  
Eric sighed and slowly sat up and raised his hands carefully. „Calm yourself Stiff.“, he whispered, scrutinizing him. The man before him was definitely trembling and if he saw right in the darkness, sweat was dripping of his forehead. Either that or tears. But he seemed pretty distressed.  
„I swear if you tell anyone about this, Stiff. I will kill you!“, he mumbled and slowly hot up, stepping towards four and simply guided him outside of the dorm room before pulling him into a tight embrace.


End file.
